


Older Brother

by Tumbledrylow



Series: The Society Prompts [2]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Gen, M/M, OOC Campbell, Sociopath Campbell Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: Campbell isn't a shitty brother.





	Older Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly/gifts).



They’re entire life Campbell had been odd, that was incredibly clear to everyone in the house.

He lacked empathy and emotions. 

But he always did one thing defend Sam, long before Sam lost his hearing Campbell was a protective older brother, but after when Sam couldn’t hear people coming;  
No one even thought of hurting the younger boy.

The problem was Campbell was a clinically registered Sociopath, that was dangerous to everyone. So once again people avoided hurting Sam to save their own asses, the thing was Sam couldn’t hear them but people still talked about him.

When Sam came out though Campbell started working harder, always getting into fights when someone said some stupid Homophobic shit. 

But when Sam started high school and went to Campbell’s school it got way easier to protect him. Campbell knew who was a piece of shit at his school.

One time Shoe this dick on the football team told him that you could tell he was gay because he ‘looked like he could deepthroat’, When Sam ran off on the verge of tears Campbell smacked him around telling him no one hurts his brother, in the end Shoe had a broken nose.

Whenever Campbell has parties he made sure Sam was upstairs, people at high school parties sucked and Sam wouldn’t get what was happening. One time though this led to a fight between the two, Becca had been at the party and Sam had wanted to see her, but other kids were coming fast so he signed for Sam to go upstairs.

Sam signed back. ‘No I’m good, Becca’s here so that gives me someone to talk to.’

Campbell explained. ‘Yeah, I know but other kids are here and you two are going to get separated anyway. You also just suck in crowds.’ He was trying to seem more authoritative, Sam usually listened to him.

‘I’ll be fine Campbell.’ He signed shortly.

At this point people were looking at them, which made sense, if you didn’t know sign language then you just saw two guys throwing their hands around.

‘Sam—’ Before he finished signing someone ran into Sam causing him to fall forward and face plant.

“Hey! Fucking dickweed!” Campbel yelled at the other guy, by the time he went to help Sam up, he was already heading up the stairs.

They had a tendency of acting like that, Sam wouldn’t want to be defended and Campbell wouldn’t stand down in defending him.

Most of the time though, Sam was oblivious to Campbell’s threats to others.

The biggest problem was getting stuck wherever the hell they were. It was home but it wasn’t when they first got here everyone was rightfully terrified.

The first night there everyone went to their house’s along with Sam and Campbell who went home together, Sam was talking about how he was worried about what was happening, so was Campbell, but he was older and it was his job to defend Sam so he comforted his brother.

So must was going wrong. They were at the prom and Campbell was talking to Harry but out of the corner of his eye he could see Sam talking to Grizz Visser, Grizz had been staring at Sam for years he clearly liked him. As long as nothing happened between them there was no problem.

And then something happened he caught Grizz with a sleeping with Sam in his bed, Five months after prom. He pulled Grizz off Sam and dragged him out to the living room.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!” Campbell yelled into Grizz’s face, both were glad Sam could sleep through this. 

“Nothing. Sam and I have feeling for each other.”

“Shut up! Your taking vantage of him, He’s disabled and the only gay kid around, so you choose to abuse his trust.” Campbell was close to smacking him, Taller or not he could take this prick down.

“Campbell, I really do feel something for Sam, Okay? He’s sweet and smart and perfect in every way.” Grizz says dreamily.

“I don’t care, He’s liked you for years and now that your bored now’s when you try something?”

“Seriously I’m committed to your brother. I just came out to him and just so you know, I only avoided him because I couldn’t come out till college but now college is never coming so why stay scared?” 

Campbell flattered, Grizz really seemed to care for Sam. 

“Fine, But if you ever even think of making my brother cry, I will show you why everyone in the school fears me, got it?” Grizz nodded and ran back up the stairs to Sam’s room.  
The message was clear to Grizz, hurt him and you would die slowly and painfully at Campbell’s hands but as long as Sam was happy Grizz was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Still so conflicted on Campbell, But I've wanted to write him as a good older brother.


End file.
